


Avengers: Take My Hand Tonight

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Series: Avengers: Tony and Loki Do What They Want [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Protective!Loki, and whether or not hurting someone for touching your partner deserves a beating, as in Loki and Tony really just don't give a damn about pesky things such as laws, jealous!tony, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki belongs to Tony and vice versa. Everybody knows it, because the couple are rather... violent, when others don't respect their things. Unfortunately, it seems that some people just don't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers: Take My Hand Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shells19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shells19/gifts).



> **Title/Lyrics:** Take My Hand by Simple Plan
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of The Avengers belong to Marvel. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

“ _The rain drops, the tears keep falling_

_I see your face and it keeps me going_

_If I get lost, your light's gonna guide me_

_And I know that you can take me home_

_ You can take me home” _

  
  


'SHIT!' Tony shouted as he was hit from behind. The Iron Man suit- with Tony in it- was thrown off course, and Tony whirled through the air before slamming into a skyscraper. The metal and glass gave way beneath the weight of the suit and Tony tumbled into the building, upending desks and equipment and paper as he rolled through the floor. One of the inner-walls stopped his progress, and Tony slumped for a minute before shakily sitting up.

'Fuck,' he cursed again while JARVIS ran diagnostics on the suit. It was still in power- at least, enough for Tony to fly and kick some ass- but he was out of bullets and missiles, the left wrist was fucked, and Tony was sure that the inner-lining of the suit near his right hip had come loose and was stabbing him. 'Fucking piece of crap,' Tony snarled as he shakily got to his feet. 'I swear to God that dick-wad is going down.'

' _Iron Man?_ ' Captain America's voice crackled over the comms.

'What?!' Tony snapped.

' _Are you okay?_ ' Steve asked, not at all disturbed by Tony's tone.

'Oh, just fucking _fantastic_ , Cap, really,' Tony snarled. 'I _love_ getting thrown through buildings, makes my fucking day!'

' _You seem to be okay when Loki does it,_ ' Clint panted from wherever the hell he was; Tony could hear screaming from local civilians too stupid enough to escape while they had the chance, as well as the crack of thunder from Thor, over the comms.

'Shut your fucking face, Barton, or I swear you're next!' Tony ordered.

Oh, he was pissed; no, _beyond_ pissed. Livid seemed like a good word. This fucking little shit-head from bum-fuck nowhere had decided that now would be a _great_ time to let loose some bots similar to Victor von Doom's. Only these bots were crude where Doom's had been art; they shot at anything and everything; people, trees, cars, whatever they could get their guns on. The problem was that they were protected by some kind of force field that had made Loki snarl and snap like a raving lunatic; apparently magical trinkets really pissed him off.

So while Loki was trying to cut the guy's head off, the rest of the Avengers were trying to defeat the bots. Only Thor's thunder seemed to have any affect; Clint's arrows bounced off, as did Cap's shield, and Hulk had to smash them a fair few times before they stopped moving.

Tony growled as he wrenched his way through the hole he'd created and took off, blasting even more glass apart as he shot around the building and back towards the battle. They'd managed to move the robots back into one single street. Natasha was at one end with some SHIELD agents, Captain America at the other evacuating people, while the Hulk and Thor were both running rampant down below. Clint was stationed on some roof somewhere doing the best he could while puffs of green magic could be seen from where the nut-job controlling the bots had set himself up.

' _Anthony_ ,' Loki suddenly spoke in Tony's head- because God forbid he hooked himself up like the rest of the team- ' _I need your assistance_.'

'With what, buttercup?' Tony quipped. Okay, so just the sound of Loki's voice was enough to calm some of his rage; sue him.

' _I need you to attack with everything you have left at the same time that I attack,_ ' Loki explained. ' _I've discovered the magical trinket he's using to protect himself and the robots. If we attack together I will be able to take it and we can kill him._ '

Apparently Loki was broadcasting, because Steve suddenly snapped, ' _Capture him, Loki, not kill!_ '

There was a pause before, ' _Oh, yes; my mistake._ '

Tony snickered; yeah, like Loki had made a _mistake_. The guy had just had Tony thrown through a building; he very much doubted that Loki would _capture_ him.

Tony blasted through the air, spinning and ducking and going every which way to avoid the bots that turned at his sudden appearance and fired. They were using some type of machine guns- they had them instead of arms- and weren't very good shots, so Tony easily evaded them as he flew closer and closer to Loki and the dude dressed in a red cape and gold helmet.

Honestly, it was like he'd mashed Thor and Loki's armour together and just gone, “Yeah, this is totally awesome”. Douchebag.

Loki was throwing magic and daggers, as well as chunks of razor-sharp ice, but nothing seemed to be getting through; a force-field of bright pink light appeared, pulsing, every time something flew within a foot of the robot-using a-hole, who kept cackling and mouthing off about being _better_ than Loki the God of Mischief.

Oh, Tony knew he was gonna die after this; you didn't say that to Loki and walk away.

Loki caught sight of Tony approaching and distracted the guy by upping his attacks, letting Tony get into position. Iron Man hovered a few feet away from the guy and Loki as JARVIS charged the Unibeam.

'This had better work, Loki,' Tony said, assuming that Loki was still listening. 'This things uses a shit load of power.'

' _Yes, dear,_ ' Loki drawled, making Loki snicker.

' _They disturb me,_ ' Clint commented.

' _They disturb everyone_ ,' Natasha retorted.

Oh, it was just like the Avengers to have a nice little chat while fighting for their lives; and they called Tony and Loki the insane ones.

Tony honestly loved it. Really, his life was so fucked up.

' _95% charged, sir_ ,' JARVIS said.

'Hear that, Lo'?' Tony asked.

' _Yes_ ,' Loki responded.

' _98% charged_ ,' JARVIS said. ' _99%... Unibeam 100% charged, Mr Stark_.'

' _Fire_!' Loki ordered.

Tony did, feeling his entire suit tense as the energy exploded from the arc reactor. At the same time Loki threw the largest ball of magic Tony had ever seen, and then a blast of thunder shot down and hit the robot-using guy at the same time- thank you, Point Break!

The guy exploded. Or, well; his shield exploded. Pink light cracked, splintered, and then exploded every which way, completely throwing Tony out of the air. Loki was merely forced back a few steps before flying forward in a fit of rage, his hands turning blue as he shot more ice at the guy. Tony steadied himself just in time to see a piece of ice slice through the mortal's neck, taking a thick leather chord with it. Blood spurted up and the guy stumbled, screeching and then gurgling as his throat filled with blood.

Loki wrapped a hand around his throat as he snapped up the necklace, holding that hand out and disappearing the magical object to wherever the hell he kept that shit.

It was clear that the guy wasn't going to survive, even if SHIELD's doctors got here on time; Loki's ice had slit his jugular, he'd bleed out in a few seconds.

'You really should know not to mess with your betters, mortal,' Loki growled at the guy, who's eyes were bugging out of his sockets as he tugged sloppily at Loki's fingers.

Tony just watched, not moving, as the life bled out of the guy. When he was dead Loki dropped him and turned to face Tony, hands and chest splattered with blood.

'Anthony,' he sighed, and then teleported to Tony's side. 'Are you well?' Loki asked, concern flashing in his bright green eyes.

'Fine,' Tony nodded, 'just the suit. Might need you to take me home, though; don't have a lot of power.'

'Very well,' Loki said.

' _Iron Man, Loki, what's the situation like?_ ' Captain America suddenly demanded over the comms.

Loki smirked while Tony answer. 'Eh... the guy died; total accident, Spangles, seriously.'

' _WHAT?!_ ' Steve screamed, earning complains from Thor, Clint, _and_ Natasha. ' _Loki, you were supposed to let him live!_ '

'He hurt Anthony!' Loki snapped. 'I'm in no mood to defend myself to you, Captain, and I don't have to. I know where the necklace comes from, I will easily find the one selling magical trinkets to mortals. Tomorrow I shall hunt them down and end them.'

' _What?_ ' Steve gaped again. ' _No, Loki, SHIELD wants whoever is responsible brought in! ALIVE!_ '

'I'll see what I can do,' Loki said before wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. Between one blink and the next, Tony and Loki were standing in Tony's lab in Stark Tower.

'Love it when you do that,' Tony grinned. Loki helped him out of his armour and then teleported both of them to their room, where he sat Tony down and healed each and every little cut, bruise and ache. 'I'm really fine, Lokes,' Tony insisted. 'A little banged up, but that's alright; I can manage.'

'When he threw you...' Loki trailed off, teeth clenched and murder in his eyes. Tony felt his stomach jolt with warmth. 'I wanted him to suffer a bit more,' Loki admitted, 'but I lost my temper.'

Yeah... Tony had a feeling that others- you know, normal people- would be terrified of this. Knowing that someone would make another person _suffer_ just for hurting you, that shit was fucked up.

But Tony had realised long, _long_ ago- even before he'd met Loki and started this relationship- that he wasn't a good person. Tony had once drawn the line on torture after going through it himself, but Loki... well, he and Loki together was more fucked up then the two on their own. Tony couldn't explain it, and really didn't want to. He knew that a lot of things about his and Loki's relationship was wrong, unhealthy. But he honestly didn't give a fuck.

He loved Loki. End of story.

'Come here,' Tony finally said and wrapped an arm around Loki's neck. Loki buried his face in Tony's neck, breathing in deeply and clutching at his under-suit with both hands, nails digging into the thin fabric.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony hooked a thumb under Loki's chin, drawing his face up. Loki kissed him immediately, teeth biting, tongue greedily diving into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned and let himself be pushed back, let Loki crawl onto his lap and slowly strip him of his clothing.

'Fuck, love what you do to me, baby,' Tony growled when Loki let him breathe.

Loki smirked.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'But I don't wanna!' Tony pouted.

Steve sighed, like a parent completely fed up with his hormonal teenager. Which, granted, Tony wasn't sure he'd ever matured from that stage. 'Tony, this event has been planned for _weeks_ ,' Steve argued. 'And we need the good publicity, especially after Loki killed that guy!'

'He was asking for it,' Tony muttered. 'Besides, it was an accident.'

Clint snorted from where he was perched on top of the couch, and Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce was adjusting his dress shirt and trying to explain to Thor just why had to wear normal Midgardian formal-wear. The Thunder God didn't seem to understand the need for so many buttons.

'Fine, fine,' Tony muttered. 'But if I get drunk, it's your fault.'

'Of course it is,' Steve grumbled.

Tony went to get dressed, anyway, and Loki didn't put up a complaint when Tony tossed an emerald green shirt at him and told him they were going out. Tony put on one of his usual Armani suits- a dark grey one, like silver, with a dark red shirt and off-white tie- messed up his hair, and added red-tinted sunglasses as well as a Rolex watch. Loki put on one of the many charcoal-coloured suits that Tony had bought him, his tie striped black and green, his hair slicked back as usual.

Really, together, they were the hottest fucking couple... ever, Tony was sure of it. Nobody looked as awesome as they did together.

'Ready to go, Lokes?' Tony asked as he exited the bathroom. Loki was looking himself over in the mirror in the walk-in-wardrobe, and hummed when Tony wrapped his arms around the god from behind.

'Are we travelling with your team-mates?'

'Nah, we'll take my NSX,' Tony said. Loki just shrugged. He'd never paid attention to the multitude of cars Tony drove; as long as they were shiny and fast, that's all Loki cared about.

Finished dressing, Tony and Loki headed down to Tony's underground workshop where he kept all the cars he owned in New York. The Acura NSX was a dark red colour, beautifully matching Tony's shirt of choice for the evening. Tony hopped over the door of the two-door roadster convertible, Loki doing the same next to him, and both settled into the seats as Tony turned the engine on.

'Ready, babe?'

'This night will be dull,' Loki drawled.

Tony smirked. 'I'll make it worth your while,' he promised.

Loki's eyes glinted at that, and Tony laughed as the car roared out of the workshop, up the ramp, and into the city.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Tony, control your boyfriend!' Natasha hissed for what must have been the tenth time that night.

Tony rolled his eyes and asked, 'What's he done now?'

Natasha just pointed over her shoulder, and Tony turned before cracking up laughing. Loki had magicked the finger sandwiches into a rather well-proportioned statue of a dick, and... wow, really, Tony knew there was a reason he loved Loki!

'Tony,' Natasha growled.

'Oh, come on; it's harmless fun,' Tony said. 'Wouldn't you rather he be doing this than swindling people out of their money?

Loki was rather good at that. He had no want or need for money, but with his silver tongue he could talk _anyone_ into writing him a cheque. One time it had been for fifty million. Tony had only made him give it back because it was _Tony's_ job to to buy Loki things, not some old dude who wanted to be Loki's sugar-daddy.

Natasha scowled, but left with a warning of, 'Control him!' She soon disappeared into the rather large crowd. Really, the Avengers were only popular when nothing exploded. Even now more than one person was criticising this and that; the property damage, letting Loki out of prison, Tony's destruction of a famous hot dog stand. In Tony's defence, it hadn't been on purpose; he really had liked those hot dogs.

Tony ignored most of them, only chatting to one person or another as he circled the room. Mostly he tried to hide by dragging the closest Avenger into conversation with whoever had stopped him, and then slowly backing away. Loki had disappeared after the fourth “You're _so_ amazing, Mr Stark!” Tony wasn't sure if it was jealousy or just Loki's hatred of idiots that had made the Trickster run.

Tony was milling about behind the cheese table when he spotted Loki at the bar... well, the closest bar; there was one at each end of the ballroom. He was drooped over the wooden counter, arms either side of a glass of what looked like bourbon or whiskey; something amber-coloured. There was an empty bottle by his left arm, and one well on its way to joining it. Tony frowned and looked Loki over carefully before... wow, okay, Loki was well on his way to getting hammered.

Frowning again- because this place didn't have an open-bar- Tony tugged his wallet from his pocket and flipped it open. He had to snort; Loki had nicked one of his credit cards. Oh, well; Tony really should just get Loki his own. With “Loki Stark” written on it. Ha, that'd be fun.

Tony tossed back the rest of his champagne- ewe, he needed something stronger- before pushing his way through the crowd, saying two “sorrys” and three “whatevers” to whoever told him off for his poor manners. He'd almost reached Loki when a guy that appeared to be Tony's age- only with grey hair and more gut than Tony had ever sported- slid up to Loki's left.

Tony froze, his body suddenly going rigid. Oh, no. and he'd promised that he'd be on his best behaviour.

The guy stroked Loki's cheek as the god turned to face him, nose wrinkled adorably.

Oh, no; no, no, _no_. That just wasn't on.

Tony started moving again, this time not stopping to apologise. His dark eyes were glued to his lover and the dick currently hitting on said lover. Mother fucking piece of shit!

Loki pulled back, clearly trying to put some space between him and the old guy. Normally Loki would have bitten his finger off, but when he was drunk, well... he tended to be a bit more mild-mannered. Which had always been odd; normally people were assholes after a few drinks.

Tony moved faster. He'd just pushed through the last of the guests when four giggling young women stepped between him, Loki and Mr Douchebag.

'Mr Stark!' one of them gasped.

'Yeah, hi,' Tony muttered, not paying them any attention as he tried to slip between them.

'Can we get your autograph?' another questioned, already digging into her purse for something.

'In a minute,' Tony replied. _Get out of the fucking way!_

He finally pushed past two, and they yelped and turned to stare at him as Tony rushed towards the bar.

The guy was touching Loki's crotch, whispering to him, and... and _licking_ his ear.

Touching Loki's c _rotch_.

Licking. His. Ear!

_OH, HELL NO!_

Tony stormed towards them, quickly crossing the last foot or so, and Loki spotted him just as Tony reached them.

'Stark, make this mortal leave me be!' Loki ordered, voice slightly slurred. He'd had more than two bottles to drink.

The guy turned to Tony, a smile already on his face. 'Ah, Mr Stark,' he practically crooned. 'Nice to meet you.'

Tony fake-grinned. 'Likewise,' he replied, and then ignored the guy's offered hand and punched him in the face.

The dick went stumbling back, hitting the bar _hard_ , but Tony wasn't done. He grabbed the man by the jacket and pulled him up for another smack to the face, which earned a few shrieks from the people gathered around them. Loki, of course, just sat back and watched.

The guy tried to hit Tony, but he wasn't in any way a fighter, and something in Tony had already snapped. Nobody- _fucking nobody_ \- touched Loki without Loki's permission. Nobody touched what belonged to Tony Fucking Stark without getting their ass handed to them.

'Don't you _dare_ touch my fucking boyfriend!' Tony snarled when he'd pulled the man upright.

'G-Get off me!' the man growled, trying to push Tony back, trying to hit him. But he was useless- even someone of Tony's fighting skill could hurt him.

So Tony punched, and punched, and then slammed the guy into the bar when he refused to stop moving. People were shouting and backing away, but Tony was blind to it all.

'Tony!' someone familiar shouted, but Tony ignored them.

'Stark!'

He ignored that, too. That was until security suddenly grabbed him around the arms and dragged him back.

'Let him go!' Loki snarled, on his feet, but the movement- Loki's voice- finally snapped Tony out of his rage.

'Lo', babe, it's okay!' he said loudly, trying to catch Loki's attention before he went all Norse God and smited everyone in the room.

'Let him go, _now_!' Loki ordered again.

The guards hesitated, clearly having orders but knowing exactly who Loki was.

'No, Loki, stop!' Tony snapped. The god turned to scowl at him. 'If you fuck up SHIELD will get involved,' Tony reminded him. 'We don't need the hassle, babe.'

'So I'm just supposed to step aside and let them man-handle you?' Loki demanded, fists clenched.

'My lawyers will sort it out,' Tony said. He _was_ Tony Stark; he could buy his way out of whatever fines they wanted to throw at him. 'Babe, just breathe, yeah? Take my car home and I'll talk to you later.'

Steve and Bruce had finally appeared, Thor too. Which was good, because the last time Tony had been arrested, it was only because of Thor that Loki hadn't burned down the pub. Thor was able to calm his brother down and the guards hauled Tony outside, where the police quickly picked him up.

'For God's sake, Tony!' Steve snapped as he and Natasha followed along. Tony had no idea where Clint was. Or Pepper. Wow, Pepper would be _pissed_.

'Oh, come on,' Tony rolled his eyes as his arms were, once again, restrained behind his back. He winced when he felt the cold metal of handcuffs close around his wrists. 'That guy was asking for it.'

'How?' Natasha demanded.

'He touched Loki,' Tony stated.

Natasha sighed and rubbed her eyes- careful not smudge her make up- while Steve gaped.

'He... he _touched_ Loki?' Steve demanded. 'Tony, we had to call an ambulance!'

'Good,' Tony grunted. 'Fucker deserved it.'

'No, he didn't!' Steve snapped.

'Yes, he did!' Tony shouted back.

'You have the right to remain silent,' the uniform behind him suddenly stated, making Tony roll his eyes again. Honestly, he'd heard it all before.

It wasn't Tony's first time in handcuffs, and it probably wouldn't be his last. He refused to say anything about the guy he'd bashed until he'd spoken to his lawyer- learned that when he was sixteen- so was pushed into the back of a police car, leaving Steve and Natasha to talk to one of the other cops.

The paparazzi were, of course, all over the car and front of the building; snapping pictures and shouting questions. Tony ignored them in favour of focusing on the pain in his hands. Shit, his knuckles hurt, and he thought that he might just have fucked his wrist when slamming that asshole into the bar.

Worth it.

Tony smirked. _Nobody_ touched his things.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Tony's lawyer- one of his lawyers, he had many- had talked over the charges with Tony. Something about assault and battery, causing a public disturbance, blah, blah, blah. The guy Tony had hit wasn't suing, but only because Tony's lawyer and the guy's had worked out a compromise. Basically Tony would throw a shit load of money at the dude to make him go away. Oh, and medical bills; Tony had to pay those, too. Not the first time, so Tony just agreed and signed all the documents.

The cops were still keeping him until they could talk to the other guy. And as his jaw was now wired shut, that might be a while. The cops had said it all with smiles and laughs poorly hidden behind their hands. They always did enjoy getting the smug, rich jackasses in a holding cell for a couple of days.

Tony figured that it'd be three, four days tops, until he was out. His lawyer would make the other guy write out a statement if it was needed; he was paid a lot to keep Tony out of too much trouble. As it was, Tony was stuck in a dirty little cell wearing a fucking grey jumpsuit that did awful things to his figure. Which was what he said to Steve when the Captain came to visit.

'Tony,' he sighed.

'Oh, you're no fun, Boy Scout,' Tony quipped.

'You're being held for _assault and_ _battery_ , Tony,' Steve reminded him. 'That's going on your permanent record.'

Tony snorted. 'Stevie, have you _seen_ my permanent record? There's like six of those charges, as well as assault with a deadly weapon.' Steve gaped. 'I hit a guy at MIT with a two-by-four because he tried to touch me in my no-no place,' Tony said with a grin. 'I've also had DUIs, driving while under the influence of an illicit substance, possession, possession of an unregistered firearm...' Really, the list went on.

Most of that shit had been from when Tony was younger; back in his twenties when he'd been the king of everything and abused his body in so many ways that he'd lost count. He still drank and sometimes smoked or took part in less than legal substances, but none of the crap he'd done as a kid. Surprisingly, it was Loki who was against most of that; he was fine with Tony drinking and occasionally smoking, but anything harder and he'd flip. So, see, Loki _was_ a good influence!

'Do you take _anything_ seriously?' Steve demanded.

'Steve, when you have the money that I do, nothing is serious,' Tony replied. Well, other than life-or-death situations; those were pretty serious. 'Honestly, the media will go on about this for a few days before moving onto something else, and I'll pay my way out. What's the big deal?'

'The big... oh my God, you're a child,' Steve declared. 'Tony, you did the wrong thing! You can't just buy or punch your way out of any situation!'

'Can,' Tony replied, 'and I have. All the time. Ask Pepper.'

Steve scowled.

'Seriously, why are you here?' Tony asked. 'Do you seriously think that I'm going to listen to anything you say? The guy _touched_ Loki! He fucking _grabbed_ his crotch and _licked_ his ear!'

'Loki can take care of himself,' Steve replied.

'He was drunk!' Tony snapped. Seriously, didn't anybody know by now not to argue with Tony when it came to Loki? The genius would be the first to admit that he and Loki were bat-shit insane. Parts of their relationship definitely weren't healthy, but they made each other better; they made each other _happy_. And Tony was going to do everything he could to protect them.

Of course, there was also some part of him that just went insane whenever Loki was touched or in danger, so... yeah, Tony wasn't gonna touch that with a ten-foot pole.

'I suppose I just hope that, with enough repetition, you'll learn,' Steve said.

Tony snorted. 'Good luck with that.'

'Good luck in prison,' Steve replied and stood.

'Technically I'm still in lock-up,' Tony said, watching Steve go to the door. They've been given a small interview room to talk; Tony wasn't even in handcuffs. 'Still, I'll be sure not to drop the soap.' Steve just gave him a small, confused frown. 'Honestly, Steve,' Tony rolled his eyes. 'Ask Natasha when you get home.'

He snickered over that for a good few minutes as he was led back to his small cell; he hoped JARVIS took pictures.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Jail was boring. Proper jail would be less boring, Tony decided. He could pick a fight with someone, or eat crappy food, or exercise. This was just sitting on a shitty mattress reading a beaten-up paperback of _The Hobbit_. Tony couldn't help picturing Lee Pace as the Elvin-King... damn, now he was horny, too.

Tony sighed and tossed the book aside. There was _nothing_ to do and it was driving him up the wall. Honestly, he was half tempted to call the suit and have JARVIS break him out. He was wearing the Iron Man bracelets- he'd told the cops that they were medical bracelets, and the idiots believed him- so the suit could get here.

But, no, Tony didn't want to cause any more trouble. No doubt Loki had broken a half-dozen things back at the Tower after learning that Tony would be gone for almost a week.

Tony sighed and scrubbed his face. Maybe he could do some push ups? Or sit ups? _Something_ to break the boredom! Tony dropped his hands into his lap and leaned back, stretching his legs before him as he slouched against the wall.

He blinked when he realised that Loki was leaning against the wall opposite.

'Hello,' Tony decided on. Because... huh.

'Hello,' Loki echoed.

'What're you doing here?' Tony asked.

Loki scowled. 'I am _bored_ , Anthony. You decided to get arrested and leave me for two days!'

'Hey, wait, I didn't _decide_ anything!' Tony huffed. 'Those assholes arrested _me_ , remember!' Loki just rolled his eyes. 'Aww, miss me, Rudolph?' Tony teased.

Loki glared at him. 'You know I dislike that name.'

'Do not,' Tony retorted.

Loki frowned and glanced around the small cell. It was three bare walls, with the fourth wall holding the grey-washed door. There was a little flap for food, and a reinforced glass window that let the cops check in on whoever was inside. Honestly, Tony wished that all holding cells were bare bars; that way he could shout at the cops.

'Perhaps I should just break you out?' Loki suggested. Magic was already whirling around his hands, bright and green, but Tony leapt to his feet.

'Wait, just hold on a minute, Harry Potter,' Tony said, making Loki's frown darken. He _really_ hated the nicknames. 'I'll be out in a few days, okay? Just let my lawyer handle this.'

'Why?' Loki demanded.

'If you bust me out, the cops'll come after me again, and it'll be worse,' Tony said. 'I'm a billionaire, yeah, but if I break the law _too_ much they'll send me to an actual prison for a few years.'

'I would just break you out of _that_ prison, too,' Loki said.

Tony blinked. 'Aww, I knew you loved me!' he finally grinned.

Loki sighed in irritation. 'Because the dozen times I've said so somehow slipped past you?'

'Don't be like that, Lo',' Tony said and moved closer. 'Come on, it'll be fine. I'll sit here for another day or two, then I'll be home. You can fuck me all over the bedroom and lab and even in the Avengers' common kitchen. Promise.'

Loki's eyes darkened and he stepped forward. 'And what if I want to do that _now_?' he questioned.

Before Tony could blink, Loki was on him, mouth sealed tight over Tony's. Tony groaned and quickly fell into the familiar rhythm of battling Loki's tongue; of biting his lips, inhaling his breath, and fisting his hands in Loki's shirt. He was wearing tight black jeans and a green t-shirt, the colour setting off his eyes wonderfully. Whereas Tony was in a fucking _jumpsuit_ that Loki seemed to find personally offending. Rather than figure out how to unbutton it, he just ripped the front open, while at the same time backing Tony up until the mortal hit the bed and fell.

Loki sat atop him, and Tony could do nothing but go along with it; he really didn't want to. Loki was super fucking sexy when he got all dominant, and Tony knew that after two days of separation, Loki would want to fuck him and fuck him _hard_.

Tony groaned as Loki slid a few fingers into the gap between chest and cloth. 'Don't fuck around, Lo',' the genius growled.

Loki chuckled. 'Very well.' With a snap of his fingers he had himself and Tony completely naked. Tony yelped- the mattress was _fucking_ cold, and of _course_ he was suddenly on his back- but Loki quickly warmed him up, laying his long, lithe body against Tony's and _rubbing_.

'Shit,' Tony cursed, arching beneath the god, sliding their cocks together. Yeah, okay, that totally worked; he was definitely hot now.

Magic, Tony decided, was fucking awesome. Sure, he'd had his reservations in the past- and still did, in all honesty- but magic meant that Loki's fingers were slick and slid in easily, making Tony arch again, a gasp escaping his lips. He felt Loki smirk into his neck, and then bite down when suddenly three fingers were pressed inside.

'Fuck, Lo', I'm the one who should be biting,' Tony grunted.

'Silence,' Loki ordered, 'or do you wish for an audience?'

Ah, no. That was part of what got them into these messes.

Tony bit his lip and whimpered as Loki quickly stretched him. Yeah, no fucking around tonight; no foreplay. Tony hadn't seen Loki in two days. Usually after one of them went all insanely jealous, they'd fuck hard and fast straight after to get it out of their systems. Of course, usually it was Loki getting jealous, and cops didn't just _arrest_ Loki. Stupid mortality.

Suddenly Loki's fingers were gone, and his long, thick cock took their place, making Tony hiss and moan. No matter how many times they did this, Tony still hadn't adjusted.

Loki didn't waste any time. He pressed straight in until he bottomed out, only to withdraw and _slam_ back in, making Tony cry out. Loki waved a hand. 'Scream as loudly as you want,' he growled as he fucked Tony, 'nobody can hear you now.'

Tony took that as an invitation. 'Fuck, Loki!' He felt so good, so _perfect_ , filling Tony fully and completely. Tony hadn't bottomed often with his one-night stands, always preferring to be on top, but with Loki? It was fucking magical.

Tony giggled at his own joke, which just seemed to piss Loki off. He grabbed Tony's legs and lifted until they were draped over the god's shoulders, letting Loki slide deeper into the human spread out beneath him. One of the perks of having very energetic, very bendy sex with Loki; Tony was far more flexible than he'd ever been before.

'Jesus, Lokes,' Tony groaned as Loki fucked him, cock rubbing sweetly against his prostate. 'Feels good.'

'I'd hope so,' Loki grunted. He moved his hands to either side of Tony's head, fingers pressing into the flimsy mattress between them. His hips rolled smoothly, grinding his cock against Tony's prostate every time he thrust all the way in. It sent sparks racing along Tony's spine; from his head to his toes, really, and Tony could do nothing but mutter incoherently between curses and shouts of Loki's name.

They weren't going to last long, not after all this time. And sure, two days wasn't much for _most_ people, but Tony and Loki usually got up to some sexual act daily, even if it was just blow-jobs. Two days was pushing it for them.

So Loki finally moved, wrapping one hand around Tony's neglected cock. He pulled in rhythm with his thrusts, fucking Tony from the outside and inside, making the genius curse and moan and make so many noises that would be embarrassing if Tony were making them in front of anyone but Loki.

Tony sat up as best he could to slam his mouth against Loki's, more nipping, biting, and breathing against each other than really kissing. Tony swiped his tongue along Loki's swollen lips as he raced towards completion, his back beginning to ache, the mattress creaking with their movements, Loki-

Tony came, whiting out all other thoughts. He shouted the god's name as he shot his load over his own stomach and Loki's fist. Loki fucked him through it, hand stilling as his hips pressed against Tony's ass, breathy moans escaping his lips.

'Come on, Loki,' Tony grunted through his own pleasure, squeezing around Loki inside him. 'Come on!'

Loki finally climaxed, shuddering, hips stilling, head bowed to press against Tony's chest. There was a few minutes of silence before Loki pressed a delicate kiss to Tony's arc reactor. Then he withdrew, falling to sprawl himself across Tony's body. Loki was a cuddler, and Tony liked it (though he always denied it if asked). Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and stroked his sweaty back, his hair, as they both tried to blink through the aftermath.

'Awesome,' Tony finally muttered.

'I would hope so,' Loki replied.

Tony chuckled.

'When are you coming home?' Loki questioned.

Tony wondered when his Tower had become “home” to Loki, but didn't want to bring the mood down. Besides, he _liked_ that Loki practically lived with him. Sure, the Jötunn often disappeared for weeks on end on personal business, but he _always_ came home.

He always came back to Tony.

'Soon,' Tony said. 'My lawyer's talking with the dill-hole tomorrow. Should have his written statement soon, the cops will press charges, I'll pay 'em, and then I'll be back in the lab.'

'Bed first,' Loki decided, tapping Tony's reactor. 'There are a few things I bought for you.'

Tony shivered. Apparently they didn't have sex toys on any of the realms Loki had visited before Midgard. Tony was always willing to try new things, so... 'Yeah, I think I can handle that,' he said.

Loki smirked. 'Of course you can.' He paused. 'Thank you, for defending me. I had too much to drink.'

'No worries,' Tony replied. 'You know what we're like.'

'Indeed,' Loki hummed. 'Ms Potts was furious. Captain Rogers tried to talk to me about right and wrong.'

'Oh, yeah?' Tony asked with a laugh. 'How'd that go?'

'Thor saved me, actually,' Loki admitted. 'He told the dear Captain that he'd been trying for hundreds of years to impress upon me the difference between right and wrong. Apparently the Captain is taking that statement as a challenge.'

''Course he is,' Tony snickered. 'Gotta love Steve.'

'Your team-mates amuse me, it is true,' Loki said. 'I still hate them.'

'Yeah,' Tony said. There was nothing else to say. The Avengers tolerated Loki and vice versa. Loki and Natasha actually got along, for the most part, and of course Thor _loved_ having his brother around all the time. But they'd never be friends; Loki would never like the Avengers the same way that Tony liked the Avengers. But Tony was okay with that. 'You staying?' Tony asked, a yawn following his words.

'Of course,' Loki said. 'I would like to see them make me leave.'

Tony smiled. Yeah, that'd be funny; something to look forward to. 'Wake me up when they bring breakfast,' Tony decided.

'Goodnight, Anthony,' Loki replied, kissing Tony's cheek.

Tony had a smile on his face, even when he'd fallen asleep.

  
  


“ _Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow_

_Take my hand tonight, we can find some place to go_

_'Cause our hearts are locked forever, and our love will never die_

_Take my hand tonight, one last time_

– _Pierre Bouvier [Simple Plan]_

  
  


{THE END}

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Yeah, so... I've wanted to write a story with Tony getting all protective/possessive over Loki, and **GreenLoki** gave me the kick in the arse that I needed. So here you are :)
> 
> The car mentioned can be found [here](http://www.autoblog.com/2012/04/06/acura-previews-tony-starks-nsx-roadster-from-the-avengers/).
> 
> Also, I might have written half of this story while tipsy, so... forgive me any mistakes.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
